Monster
Monsters (モンスター, Monsutā) are a type of enemy that appear in Gaiden, TearRing Saga, The Sacred Stones, Awakening, Fates and Three Houses. They are apparently creatures created by Magic and usually serve powerful foes, such as the Demon King of legends in The Sacred Stones. They can appear as enemies in the main storyline, but are more often seen in repeatable optional maps. The Manaketes in The Sacred Stones are said to be halfway between man and monster. The weapons that monsters use vary between monster classes. Some monsters, such as the Bonewalker and Wight, use normal weapons such as swords and lances, while other monsters, such as the Revenant, use claws, allowing those weapons to have infinite uses. Monster-exclusive magic also has unlimited uses. If monster-exclusive spells are obtained, through glitches or hacking, they can be used by anyone because the weapons do not have any weapon rank assigned to them (the same thing happens with the spell Ereshkigal in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade). For example, the monster weapon Stone is used to allow magical classes the use of dark magic, as it is the only monster weapon to give weapon experience for any weapon level. Monsters are weak to Sacred weapons, and specific classes (Manaketes and Bishops in The Sacred Stones for example). In TearRing Saga, all monsters make a reappearance from Gaiden, and some monsters exclusive to the game include Harpies, Ogres, and Golems. In the game, monsters can be summoned using certain staves by characters with the Summon Skill. This is one of only two times monsters show up as anything other than an enemy. Awakening introduced the Risen and the Risen Chiefs, which can assume many classes and use the equipment, weapons and skills of their human counterparts, a first in the Fire Emblem series. In Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, monster forces are referred to as Terrors. Some types of Terrors can be summoned by Units in the Guru OverClass, but are otherwise always enemies. Three Houses calls some kinds of monsters Demonic Beasts in reference to their origins. List of Monster Types ''Fire Emblem Gaiden *Revenant *Entombed *Bonewalker *Lich *Gargoyle *Deathgoyle *Necrodragon *White Dragon *Mogall Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia The remake of ''Gaiden includes all of the monsters from the original, in addition to new monsters: *Dracul *Titan *Deimos *Garuda *Balor *Fafnir *Fiend *Guardian *Tomb Lord (DLC) ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Revenant *Entombed *Bonewalker *Wight *Gargoyle *Deathgoyle *Draco Zombie *Mogall *Arch Mogall *Bael *Elder Bael *Mauthe Doog *Gwyllgi *Tarvos *Maelduin *Cyclops *Gorgon *Gorgon Egg *Phantom Fire Emblem Awakening *Revenant *Entombed Fire Emblem Fates *Faceless *Stoneborn Fire Emblem: Three Houses *Giant Bird *Giant Crawler *Giant Wolf *Demonic Beast *Wild Demonic Beast *Experimental Demonic Beast *Flying Demonic Beast *Altered Demonic Beast *Giant Demonic Beast *Golem *Altered Golem *Titanus *Black Beast *Wandering Beast *Lord of the Lake *Lord of the Desert *The Immaculate One *White Beast *Hegemon Husk Fire Emblem Warriors *Outrealm Fiend TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Harpy *Golem *Stone Golem *Ogre *Arch Ogre Notable Monsters ''The Sacred Stones *Morva - Draco Zombie ''Fates'' *Anthony - Faceless ''Three Houses'' *Edelgard - Hegemon Husk *Dedue - Giant Demonic Beast *Rhea - The Immaculate One *Indech - Lord of the Lake *Macuil - Lord of the Desert *Maurice - Wandering Beast *Miklan - Black Beast Category:Races